<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tayo sa huling buwan ng taon by shikyuwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007499">tayo sa huling buwan ng taon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites'>shikyuwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, fake dating to real, sligh angst, sukhoon, sukhoon dates!, taglish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunsuk and Jihoon under the moon, the stars, and the fireworks of the last month of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tayo sa huling buwan ng taon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loe,,, maehn k n? ako lang ulit 'to nagbabalik para sa isang sukhoon JSJSHJSH hindi talaga ako makapag decide para sa ending na 'to kasi i originally written this for yoshidam JSHJSJSH pero salamat sa friend ko hehe sana magustuhan at ma enjoy niyo!</p><p>kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka- sukhoonist. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bilis picture muna tayo.” ani Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ano ba ‘yan, pwede bang mamaya na lang gutom na ako eh,” sagot naman ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mamaya ka na kumain isang picture lang naman eh, isang maayos lang,” pag kukumbinse ni Jihoon kay Hyunsuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, game.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Smile!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh ayan pwede ka na kumain,” masayang sabi ni Jihoon at nagsimula na rin kumain.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hyunsuk just shook his head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Saan na pala tayo next pupunta?” tanong ni Jihoon habang nagaayos ng sarili.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kakatapos lang nila kumain and they just now lost on where to go.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ewan, ikaw. Kung saan mo gusto,” sagot ni Hyunsuk habang nakatingin Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jihoon sigh.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alam mo mag ice cream na lang muna tayo habang nag iisip ako ng pwede nating puntahan,” sagot ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Woi,” sabay tusok ni Jihoon kay Hyunsuk sa tagiliran.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tumayo ka na nga diyan para kay baby,” dagdag pa nito.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tinignan naman siya ni Hyunsuk habang naka pout.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ang cute talaga nitong taong ‘to.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Sige na, tayo na diyan pwede naman bumili na lang ulit,” pag aalo ni Jihoon kay Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tara na may naisip na akong puntahan tayo,” dagdag pa ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumayo naman si Hyunsuk at biglang inagaw ang ice cream ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hoy!” sigaw nito sabay kuha sa ice cream niyang ngayon ay na kay Hyunsuk na.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ngunit huli na dahil dinilaan na ito ni Hyunsuk para kunin niya pa ulit.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shook his head. “Alam mo epal ka talaga.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Parang bata naman na ngiting ngiti si Hyunsuk dahil nakuha nito ang gusto niya.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knowing that this time he win.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Saglit nga picturan mo muna ako dito,” sabi ni Jihoon sabay turo kung saan.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alam mo ang hilig mong mag pakuha ng litrato,” singhal ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Inirapan naman ito ni Jihoon. “Alam mo hilig mong mag reklamo, malang sa cute at gwapo kong tao bakit naman hindi?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sabay taas pa ng kilay nito.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oo nga cute ka.” bulong naman ni Hyunsuk habang nakatitig kay Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ha?” ani Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wala sabi ko ang hangin mo talagang tao ka, bilis na,” sagot nito.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ano ba ‘yan ang panget mo naman kumuha,” pagrereklamo ni Jihoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But the truth is the photo was actually good, gusto niya lang talaga bumawi dahil kanina pa rin siya inaasar nito.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Edi wag ka sa’kin magpakuha ng litrato,” madiing sabi ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tinawanan naman ito ni Jihoon, Hyunsuk’s literally cute when he’s sulking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ang sarap alagaan, parang baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parang handa ka lahat ibigay para sakaniya.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>If only Jihoon can.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ito masyadong matampuhin, bilis na ikaw naman,” sabay tulak ni Hyunsuk sa pwesto niya kanina.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>“Okay, game ah, 1, 2, 3 smile!” masayang sabi ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tumawa naman si Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ano bakit ka natatawa?” tanong ni Hyunsuk sabay lapit kay Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Paano ba naman kasi, tignan mo kaya ngiti mo para kang natatae,” sabay tawa ulit nito.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>SInamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tara na nga, saan ba tayo pupunta?” tanong ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Basta.” sabay bigay nito ng isang malaking ngiti.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hyunsuk’s tapping  the steering wheel while driving he’s getting impatient dahil kanina pa siya nag ddrive and Jihoon’s isn’t tellhg him where they will head out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ji,” pagtawag ni Hyunsuk kay Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jihoon hums as a response.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hyunsuk smiled. “Saan ba talaga tayo pupunta?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Basta mag drive ka na lang malapit na,” sagot ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hyunsuk just shook his head kasi he gets the same answer over and over again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ayan park mo lang diyan.” masayang sabi ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Agad namang siyang bumaba matapos maiparada ito ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jihoon inhales the fresh air.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And letting the winds hit him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gano’n rin naman si Hyunsuk. “Paano mo pala nalaman ‘tong lugar na ‘to?” tanong ni Hyunsuk kay Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jihoon smiled and look at Hyunsuk. “This is my safe place. I’ll go here when everything goes wrong.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hyunsuk smiled. Marami pa nga siyang hindi alam kay Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe he knows enough? </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
They silently stand there. Watching how the sun sets.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk look at Jihoon.<br/>
<em><br/>
</em><em>He looks ethereal with the sun rays in him.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Huminga ng malalim si Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
“So ano ng plano mo sa’tin?” pagbasag niya sa katahimikan na bumabalot sakanila.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Maybe it’s time, it’s time to clear everything.</em><br/>
<br/>
Ngumiti naman si Jihoon habang pinapanuod ang paglubog ng araw.<br/>
<br/>
“Oo nga pala, we have a deal.” sagot nito habang ang mga mata ay nasa harapan pa rin.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Yup, a deal that they’ll be fake dating and be boyfriends until the end of the month of the year.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Hyunsuk’s impulsive, pero mahal na mahal niya si Jihoon.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Si Jihoon sawi, and he did a selfish thought para alukin si Hyunsuk ng ganito.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Mahal ni Hyunsuk si Jihoon, kaya kung ano ang satingin niyang makaka-ayos at magpapasaya kay Jihoon ‘yon ang gagawin niya.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>May nakuha rin naman siya siguro siya, hindi naman siya talo ng sobra.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Nakuha niya na kahit minsan, kahit hindi totoong sila.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Minahal siya ni Jihoon, at natatawag niyang kaniya ito.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“Of course, we have to stick at what we’ve talked.” sagot ulit ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
“Unless, mahal mo na nga talaga ako?” dagdag pa nito.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Tangina</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Paano kung sabihin kong oo? At matagal na?” matapang na sagot nito.<br/>
<br/>
Tumawa naman ng bahagya si Jihoon. “Imposible.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Sinusubukan talaga ako nitong taong ‘to ah.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Sa isip isip naman ni Hyunsuk.</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“No, Ji. Im dead serious. Mahal nga kita, matagal na.” ani Hyunsuk na nagpatingin kay Jihoon sakaniya.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nginitian lang ito ni Hyunsuk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have loved you since then. Kahit no’ng hindi pa kayo ni Junkyu,” panimula nito.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, love!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Hyunsuk’s starting to confess everything. </em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Wala naman sigurong mawawala.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“I was so afraid back then losing our friendship, pero ngayon takot na akong maging duwag. Kaya nga no’ng tinanong mo ako it didn’t take me too long to think about it. Pumayag agad ako kasi mahal kita and all i want is for you to be happy and forget sa kahit anong paraan,” mahabang litanya ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Huminga naman siya ng malalim pinipiglan ang mga nagbabadyang luha na maaring tumulo.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon’s silent, hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya.<br/>
<br/>
“...”<br/>
<br/>
“Im sorry…. Hyunsuk…” ani Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
“No, you don’t have to be sorry. Wala ka namang ginawa at wala kang kailangan gawin. Hayaan mo lang ako sabihin ‘to, hayaan mo lang ako mahalin ka. Kahit malayo,” dagdag pa ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Dumidilim na kaya hindi na nagatubili si Hyunsuk na magsabi pa.<br/>
<br/>
Hindi na niya dinagdagan pa.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Dahil kung ang katumbas ng pagmamahal ko ay ang palayain ka, handa akong gawin kahit ano. Basta ikaw, palagi.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“Dumidilim na pala, and you’ll be celebrating new year’s with tita diba? Hindi ba hinahanap ka na nila?” pagbabago ni Hyunsuk sa topic.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahhh… ehh… oo nga, tara na.” tanging sagot ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride became awkward, kaya binuksan na lang ni Jihoon ang radyo sa kotse.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At kung timing pa nga naman. Bakit sa dinami dami ng tugtog itong tugtog pa talaga.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi mapigil ang bugso ng aking puso</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa tuwing ako'y papalapit sa 'yo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maaari bang hingin ang iyong kamay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hawakan mo't 'wag mong bitawan</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunsuk slyly smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, what a time to be alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mas lalo naman naging tahimik at awkward ang drive pabalik.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mabuti na lang malapit na sila sa bahay ni Jihoon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi mapigil ang tibok ng aking puso</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa tuwing ako'y nakatingin sa 'yo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maaari bang huwag kang humiwalay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Dahil sandali na lang</em><br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk doesn’t need to suffer that much.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon’s lost in his thoughts habang patuloy pa rin ang ganda sa pagtugtog.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Maybe just maybe.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“Andito na tayo,” kasabay ng paghinto ng kotse.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh…”<br/>
<br/>
“Salamat!” ani Jihoon pagbaba nito.<br/>
<br/>
“Basta ikaw, palagi.” sagot naman ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Tahimik lang na nanunuod si Hyunsuk ng mga fireworks na dumagdag pa sa kagandahan ng kalangitan.<br/>
<br/>
Mga ingay na mula sa kaniyang pamilya at kapitbahay.<br/>
<br/>
He’s on their rooftop, mas pinili niya na tumambay muna dito.<br/>
<br/>
He can’t believe na this is the last day of their agreement, siguro masyado siyang na inline sa kung anong meron sila ni Jihoon. Well, mahal niya eh. So bakit naman hindi?<br/>
<br/>
“Masyado naman atang malalim iniisip mo?”<br/>
<br/>
Gulat naman si Hyunsuk ng may marinig siyang nagsalita sa tabi niya.<br/>
<br/>
And he didn’t need to look at his side para malaman kung sino ‘yon.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Kasi halata naman, it’s Jihoon.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>“Why are you here?” takang tanong ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
“To end our contract, of course.” nakangiting sabi ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk literally forgot, may kontrata pa nga sila.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, that you said it, it’s over i think.” sagot ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it’s over. Cause i want us to make it real.” sabi ni Jihoon habang nakatitig kay Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
At sakto rin, the clock strikes at 12 A.M kasabay nito ay ang pagingay ng kalangitan at pagpinta ng mga paputok sa kalangitan.</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SAPREEZA! umabot siya dito! salamat! it means so much to me! kita ulit tayo sa susunod &lt;3 tell me your thoughts kita tayo sa twitter @asahionlyfans or curiouscat.me/jkdmfilms</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>